


The Supernatural Marathon

by LunaGaga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, F/M, First Blade, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGaga/pseuds/LunaGaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was in the kitchen, preparing some delicious popcorn for a Supernatural marathon and now I'm in my favorite tv show. They say I'm important but What the Hell? I hope the Winchesters will help me! –Set after 9.16 Blade Runners</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own the universe nor the characters.
> 
> Author's note : I'm sorry if my english is not perfect. It is my second language, and this is my first fic in english.
> 
> Also on fanfiction.net under same name

** The Supernatural Marathon **

 

I was in the kitchen, preparing myself some delicious popcorn for a Supernatural marathon. My favorite tv show. Two brothers on the road, searching for their father, hunting creatures. I got hooked from the moment Dean said “Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days”. The way Jensen Ackles said that, it always felt to me that Dean was a little psycho. And it kinda turned me on. Like his geek glasses in 8.14 Trial and Error. I was always a Deangirl. I mean, he’s the funniest and I’m more into Han Solo than Luke Skywalker. But lately, Jared grew on me. He’s the funniest of the cast and the sexiest. Look at him with his six pack and his long hair and aaaaahhhh! I was very fond of Soulless!Sam. So sexy. And Castiel, as Charlie says, is really dreamy. Misha is so awesome and his eyes. So blue! They are so perfect with Jensen’s green eyes. Jensen the former model with a pretty beard. An awesome cast. An awesome show with awesome characters. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley. I love him since 5.10 Abandon All Hope. He watched Nazi propaganda. He got me there. Not that I approve Nazism. Don’t get me wrong. Nazism was aweful, but the idea of a demon watching Nazi progaganda, that is cool. Gabriel. GABRIEEEELLLLL!!!!!! STILL NOT OVER HIS DEATH. Charlie, Balthazar, Bobby, Kevin, Meg, Lucifer, the Ghostfacers and Garth. Abaddon would be in that list, but she vandalized the Impala in 9.16 Blade Runners and no one touches Baby. She went too far. There’s no coming back from hurting Baby.

So I was preparing popcorn for my marathon and I heard a noise coming from my room. It is odd, since 1) my roommate never enters it when she’s here and 2) she’s not here. I grab the chef knife for self defense – I want to make a statement –, leave the kitchen and quietly go to my room. Well, I try because 1) my floor is cracking – it’s all wood – and 2) my mom always said I was walking like an elephant. Despite all my efforts, the person in my room probably knows I’m coming. I open the door and what I see surprises me. Black eyes. A demon. I scream so loud I probably alerted the all neighborhood.

“You coming with me girl” says the tall bald guy with tatoos all over his head. Why can’t demons be all cute little girls like Lilith portrayed by Sierra McCormick? It makes it 1000% more fun. I notice that there’s a sign on my closet’s door made in blood. He pulls me into the closet and closes the door. I’m not in my apartment anymore. I’m in front of the red headed bitch that destroyed the Impala.

* * *

 

I hope you like it so far. Don’t worry, it will all be understandable in further chapters. And sorry if you love Abaddon and you are offended by the word bitch. I just based that OC on me, and she crossed the line by vandalizing the Impala. I won’t be able to forgive her, but I still love the character and the actress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is now with Abaddon's demons. How will she escape?

I was in a warehouse, probably abandoned, surrounded by a few demons. I don’t recall the number; I was too focused on the red hair standing in front of me. Her personal style is a redeeming quality. I do love her outfit. The leather jacket especially, though the blue dress was better. It clashed with the usual demon look of Ruby and Meg. A dress with a pearl necklace. So classy. So awesome. But I was still frightened. What was I doing here? _IN A TV SHOW?!_ It didn’t make any sense! I could still feel the grip of Tattoo guy on my arm and it hurt like hell. I smiled, because of the irony of the situation. The Queen approached me and began to talk.

“Hello Clara. Can I ask you why you smile?”

“A pun in my head” I said, sweat pearling on my forehead.

“A pun? Can you share it to everyone? It seems funny.”

“No, it’s not really funny.” Sweat now on my cheek.

“Share it”, she said, with an authoritarian voice.

“My arm hurts like hell…” I was afraid to finish my sentence, but I could feel Abaddon’s eyes on me. “And I’m surrounded by demons.”

She stepped forward and leaned towards me. Her face was now only a few inches from mine. I stopped breathing. The Queen is scarier in real life.

“So what they say is true. The key to the doors do exists. Tell me Clara, how well do you know about us?”

“A bit” I replied.

“So little? Are you sure Clara? You know you shouldn’t lie to me.” Sweat running all over my face.

“Okay, a lot” I conveyed. I didn’t want her wrath.

“How do you know so much about us?” She finally pulled away from my face. It was a realise

“Supernatural. It’s a TV show on CW.”

“So what is about, this TV show?” Abaddon questioned me.

“Sam and Dean…”

“And what was the last episode about?” the Queen said, cutting me while I was talking.

“The search for the first blade.” She smiled. I definitely said too much.

“And what happened?”

“Crowley… Crowley has it.” I said too much. But it’s hard to do otherwise. I didn’t want to die. But now she knows and the Winchesters are in trouble. Aaaargh! The red headed thanked me and ordered Tattoo guy to lock me in some rusty room. The bald demon took my knife. I totally forgot about it, but it wouldn’t be of much use against demons. He left and I was on my own. The place was probably warded, so I decided not to pray Castiel for help. I was on my own, bored, so I did the first thing that I always do when I have nothing to do. I drew a gamma. On the floor. And was suddenly in another room, on a different floor. I looked up and I knew where I was. Lebanon, Kansas. The Bunker. In the War Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is now in the bunker with the Winchesters. But what the hell did Abaddon meant by "Key to the doors"?

A “Oh My God!” coming from my mouth attracted the boys to me. I stood up and waited for them to arrive with their weapon. As they appear in front of me, I couldn’t believe it. Sam and Dean Winchester. My obsession since last August when I first started the show and watched the 8 seasons within a month, three within 3 days. I was so Starstruck, without a noise. Until Sam splashed me with freakin’ holy water.

“I’m not a demon guys. And that’s rude.”

“How did you came in here?” my favorite character, portrayed by Jensen Ackles, asked me. “You can only enter…”

“With the key of the bunker, I know. Or if you’re an angel, since the bunker is not warded against angels.”

The brothers looked at me, confused. The older more than the younguer. “How do you know that? Sam, how does she know that?”

“I’ve got no idea. How do you know that… hum… what’s your name?”

“My name is Clara Tremblay. And I know that from Supernatural.”

“The books?” the blond said. “they stopped publishing after me going to hell!”

“I know Dean, I know. And Chuck’s work probably ends when Sammy goes into the cage with Adam. RIP Adam. But probably because he’s God and you kinda changed the entire set of the Apocalypse, so he had no reason to continue the writing.”

More confusion on their face. Flawless hair spoke “What?”

“Ah yeah, right! You didn’t know about that! Actually, it’s a bit foggy, but his final scene makes him God. And no, it’s not from the Supernatural TV show. And no, it didn’t stop after Misha died. That’s an episode of season 6. The French Mistake. So funny. No, where I’m from, Supernatural is on its ninth season and Crowley now has the first blade you took from that Men of Letter creepy dude.

Their eyes were now wide. Astonished. I understood them, since I knew everything about them, I was odd. Dean came closer to me and took my already hurt arm and said with a serious scary voice “How do you know that”. His green eyes were into mine. My pale probably turned white because I was cold and speechless. What could I reply? So I shouted the first thing that came to mind to solve the situation. “Castiel. The key to the doors needs your help. Come to the bunker!” I heard the wings and a “Dean, leave her!” behind me.

“What the hell Cas? How does she knows stuff that happened a few days ago? And what’s that accent? French?”

“French Canadian, Dean. French Canadian.”

“What does a French Canadian in our bunker, Cas?” The intense staring of Destiel. I secretly hoped for it to happen. But the Winchesters were definitely puzzled by the situation. The blue eyed angel explained. “She is the key to the doors and you must make her no harm.”

Moose finally spoke. “What?”

“The key to the doors. She is capable of opening all the doors and to close them all. She could open Heaven as well as shut Hell down. In wrong hands, it could be disastrous.”

“Disastrous how?” questioned his soul mate.

“Abaddon or Crowley could use her to open the gates of Hell definitely. And Metatron could lock Heaven forever.”

“But Crowley said in episode 6 of season 9 _Heaven Can’t Wait_ that Metatron’s spell is permanent…”

“Did you know about it Dean?” asked the angel with his puppy eyes.

“Thanks Clara!” responded a now exasperated green eyed hunter. I forgot about the detail that Dean was hiding it to not make Castiel sad.

“Sorry…” I looked down to my feet, ashamed by my mistake. “But I guess I should be able to counter the spell, since I’m the key.”

“Yes you could. She is very valuable, so she had to be in an alternate universe for the greater good. Now take care of her and do not be mean to her. She doesn’t know how to use her power.”

Wings sound. Castiel left. Dean seemed a bit sad by it. They didn’t see each other since the moment on the bridge after Gadreel left Sam’s body. It made me smile, because I was in a room with the two of them and I could almost touch the unresolved sexual tension between them. OMG I ship it! Sam broke the silence.

“Are you hungry? They’re still burritos in the library.”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’m just gonna go to sleep. Can you show me an available room? Even with the tv show, I’m not very good at knowing the bunker.”

Sam accompanied me to a blank room and told me that if anything happens, his room is the one next door. I thanked him and blushed. I made a fool of myself. I removed my bra and my jeans and went in the bed. I fell asleep thinking about what a strange day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it so far? Please send reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

I was about to open my eyes as I woke up slowly, and I remembered what an odd dream I’ve made. That I was in my favorite show. Supernatural. With Sam, Dean, Castiel and that red headed bitch Abaddon. I realised that I was not in my bed. I then opened my eyes and shouted a loud “C’est pas vrai!” ( _Not for real!_ ) as I realised that my dream wasn’t a dream. It was reality. I _was_ in Supernatural. Sam rushed into the bedroom and asked me if I was okay. I replied a yes, then fold my arms, trying to hide my breast from him, since I had no bra on. I turned red because of the situation. My stomach growled.

“I’m hungry.”

“Okay. Get dressed and I’ll show you the kitchen.”

I put my skinny jeans on and my bra and verified my look into the mirror on the wall opposite to my bed. It was obvious that I wore last day’s clothes with my creased t-shirt. An odd t-shirt on top of that. It was a powder blue girly fit shirt with a TARDIS and Castiel on top of it. It was a joke coming from the episode _Blink_ of Doctor Who. _The angels have the phone box_. And since Castiel was an angel, it was a multifandom t-shirt, perfect for a Supernatural marathon, but odd in its universe. I left the room and Sam was right there waiting for me. It made me smile to see that. We walked to the kitchen and Sam showed me the food. I took a bowl of corn flakes and he ate peanut butter and bananas toasts. We went to the library, where Dean was eating cereals as well. The oldest hunter looked at his younger brother in exasperation of his snack. I recalled 7.10 Death’s Door, when the Winchesters were fighting about licorice and peanut butter and banana sandwiches, and awkwardly said “Sam’s right. Licorice’s rubbish and peanut butter and bananas do get along.” They both looked at me, like they didn’t know what I was talking about; Sam sitting next to me and Dean in front of me. “Chuck Norris vs Bruce Lee at Bobby’s and you were fighting over snacks.”

“Dude! How can you know that?”

“Bobby’s memories when he died. But popcorn is a classic. With chips. And the only acceptable licorice is the strawberry one.”

“You’re out of your mind” replied the tallest.

“Exactly what you said in the episode.”

Dean smiled at me, because I had similar food taste I guess. Sam, unhappy, changed the subject.

“So you’re French Canadian.”

“Yeah, from Montreal. Though I prefer to watch everything in original version.”

“And you are...”

“20 years old since December. And I’m studying mechanical engineering at the Polytechnique.”

Dean seemed pleased by that.

“Awesome. And how did you come into our universe.”

“A demon brought me to Abaddon.”

Their faces were showing how important the secrecy of the first blade was when I admitted that I told her everything. They were angry, but as I continued my story, they were surprised by the events that lead me to them. Sam, the most.

“A gamma sign?”

“Yeah, the Greek letter. I don’t know why, though.”

“Interesting. I’ll search for info as you two go shopping. That Castiel t-shirt makes me uncomfortable.”

“Okay. Bye Sammy! Clara, come along!”

“Bye Sam!” I waved at him. Green eyes and I left the bunker and took the now scrapped Impala.

* * *

 

A lot of kilometers away, earlier that day, a raging Queen discovered what happened to me. That I was no longer in their possession.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

“We don’t know. I left her in the room. She was drawing the same thing over and over on the floor for hours. And when we asked her what she was doing, she didn’t answer. When we forced her to tell us, we realised it was a double. She could’ve been gone for the entire time.”

“What did she draw?”

“A twirl”

“What does the twirl look like ?”

“Like this.” Tattoo guy took a pencil and a paper and drew the twirl.

“A gamma. You shall be punished for your error.” She then exorcised him and commanded another, black guy with a scar on the right eye, to find me ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara & Dean are going shopping. As a Destiel shipper, what could go wrong?  
> And Sam discovers something about Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, i'll indicate my POVs, because Clara is no longer the only POV character.  
> And send me reviews please! I love comebacks, it helps me writting.

“I don’t want plaid.”

“What’s your issue with plaid, miss?”

“It makes me sick. Almost every character is wearing plaid.”

“We are not characters!”

It’s only been a few minutes since we left the bunker, Dean and I, and we are already fighting. First of all, I had to put one pair of his shoes on, since Sammy’s are too big for me. But the shoes are still larger than my size. Mine are still home. Plus I borrowed Moose’s jacket, because it’s quite cold outside. That, I don’t mind. It smells like him. We are making a list of what to buy. Actually, I am and the hunter is just making fun of “my lack of style”. So far, there is : a FBI suit (I might be there for a while, will probably be helpful), jeans, Converse, high heels (not that high though, I would not able to portray the part very well, I’m very clumsy) and t-shirts. Then the blond try to convince me to buy a plaid shirt. Hell to the no.

“Sorry to offend you Dean, but you were until yesterday.”

“Why would you watch these anyway?”

“Tumblr, Destiel and GISHWHES.”

“What?”

“Tumblr is a multiblog site. There’s some _jifs_ *, graphic interchange format. Basically moving images like in Harry Potter. And Supernatural has one for everything, with all that happened to you. GISHWHES is Misha’s Greatest Internation Scavenger Hunt the World Have Ever Seen. Yes! I got it right! Sorry for that, the name is hard to pronounce for me and I usually mess it up. Okay, so I participated to GISHWHES and Misha, the actor who portrays Castiel, seemed awesome. So I started watching the show. And Destiel, well, you don’t want to know about that.”

“Why not?”

“You would hate me for even mentioning it in the first place.”

“Nah! I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“You and Cas. Together. Like a couple.”

“WHAAAAT?!”

“Told you that you wouldn’t like it…”

“Yeah, well, don’t talk about it anymore.”

His face changed drastically. It was at first playful, but after my remark about Destiel, it was sad. I touched something sensible in him, something hurt. And I remembered. 9.10 Road Trip. The bridge. Castiel chose his little brother instead of him. And they only met again because I called the angel for help. Then blue eyes fled. Again. I was thinking about saying sorry, but I knew it wouldn’t do any good. It was too late. The moment of fun has past by my fault. By even mentioning Destiel, the conversation was doomed. And I felt bad. The hunter was driving very seriously and I was looking down, ashamed. Silence was present until our arrival at the shop. _A dress. Don’t forget the dress. And underwear, and tampons, and soap and shampoo._

* * *

 

**POV Sam**

I found about the key in a book about unpublished part of the bible. The virgin Mary was apparently pregnant of twins. A boy – Jesus – and a girl – Ora. The girl apparently died, but legends say that an angel took her and brought her somewhere safe until her time to shine arrives and that she would come back to save everyone. The final sentence of the extrait said: _“And Ora the Light will shine through the universe and will have the power to cast the demons in Hell and the Angels with their holy mission. She will be the key to all doors and the protector of them all.”_ The analyst then wrote that she was cut off the Holy script because it didn’t fit with the message of man supremacy that the Church was trying to spread. I searched about keys and it stated that it represent knowledge, mystery and initiation. They are also used to represent the authority to rule over a land as well as a spiritual authority. They also represent life, loyalty and trust. The representation is very similar to light, which also represent knowledge and life. Clara comes from the latin name _Clarus_ , which means “clear, bright, famous”. This can only mean one thing.

Clara is Ora the Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is Ora the Light and came back from shopping. How will she react to the news?

**POV Clara**

Dean and I just came back from the shopping spree with a lot of bags. He wasn’t very happy that I cost so much. I had a fed suit, two light dresses – the hunter thought it was useless, but I think a summer dress makes you more freely able to move –, three t-shirts – 2 blue, one red –, 2 jeans, Chuck Taylors, black shoes, a black leather jacket, a black zip hoodie, underwear, two white tank tops and even a plaid shirt. God help me. Green eyes made me try it and despite the fact that plaid seems overrated, I look fabulous in it. I then asked for an anti-possession tattoo on my scapula. It hurt like hell, but I’m protected. And a new haircut. My hair were going to my ass, and I never had the guts to cut them short. But my new hairstyle is a pixie haircut with a strawberry blonde colour. I look so great. My new FBI badge says Aurore Gagnon. I doubt people know here in USA. The ride back was mostly an “I told you so” about plaid shirts, and me complaining about the music. We then arrived at the bunker and I dropped my bags in my room, and took a shower. It was very refreshing. I’ve put my tank top, the infamous plaid shirt and new jeans. Dean was probably talking to Sam in the library.

“Hey guys! What are you talking about?”

“Well, it will be hard to believe, but I discovered while doing research on you…”

“You’re Jesus’s sister”

“What?”

“Yep. Daughter of God and everything.”

“It can’t be. I’m just an ordinary girl. Well, not that ordinary, considering that I’m having a conversation with you two guys. But certainly not that different to be related to Jesus.”

Sam gave me some sheets. “Your name is Clara. And it means…”

“ _Clear_ and _bright_ in latin. Yeah I know. But how does that have a thing to do with the messiah?”

He then explained me while I was reading the legit texts. I couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t possible. This wasn’t real. This _couldn’t_ be real. I dropped the paper and ran to my room, shutting the door. I jumped on my bed and began to cry. It was insane. I couldn’t bear it. A knock. “Go away”. Sam opened the door anyway and sat on my bed, next to me. His hand on my back.

“It’s okay Clara. Don’t react like that. It will be okay.”

“But it’s not possible. I’m just an ordinary fangirl. I cannot be Ora. It doesn’t make any sense. Sure I’m adopted and the meaning of my name is close to _light_ , but it can’t be.”

“It can. And it is. And you are not ordinary.”

“I am. And don’t say that just to comfort me. It’s even worse.”

“I am not saying that to be nice. I mean, you have a nice smile and it lightens you when you do smile. I only know you for a day, and I can’t wait to continue.”

Those words made me really weird. Too nice. Not possible. His smell, his hand, his word. It was too much. I leaned toward him and did the worst thing that I could do.

I kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara kissed Sam and stated that it was the wrost thing she could've done. What will be the impact on the dynamic?

**POV Sam**

Clara fled to her room after discovering the truth, crying. I went to her room to comfort her. As I understood, she was overwhelmed by the situation. I get how she feels. It was unexpected when I discovered that I was Lucifer’s true vessel. And I grew up in that world. So growing up normal and all that change within 48 hours, it sure is a shock. The Light kept repeating that she was ordinary, and then I told her that her smile was great and I wanted to know more of her, which was true. Her smile was beautiful and she was worth knowing. Out of nowhere, she put her lips on mines and kissed me. It surprised me. Clara pulled back as I didn’t respond to the kiss.

“Leave. Now” was all that I heard from her for a long time. I went back in the library and joined Dean whom was looking through my notes. I must’ve had a weird face, because my brother asked me what was going on.

“She kissed me”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard well.”

“Oh Sammy is flirting with all the young girls. I’m proud of you.”

“Dean, it’s not a joke. I barely know her. Plus she’s 11 years younger than me.”

“Did you escape from her or..?”

“No, she kicked me out.”

“She ain’t Becky.”

“What does Becky have to do with all this?”

“I think you’re scared Clara will go cuckoo. But she told you to leave after you probably didn’t kiss her back. She’s hurt. I don’t think she’ll come around you anymore.”

My brother then left me alone in the library. After searching a little more about the Key – nothing –, I went back to sleep. I wasn’t hungry at all. The following morning, I went to Clara’s room to see if she was awake. Since no answer, I made myself some cereals and walked to the library to continue my research while eating. The girl was there. She left as soon as she saw me, not even finishing her breakfast. Dean followed her and I didn’t see him until lunch, when he made two sandwiches and left. I did research for the entire day, and discovered something about the gamma. The lowercase letter γ represented a shield. It was said that The One would use it as a protection. To flee somewhere safe while pretending to be at the same place where it wasn’t safe. It wasn’t the first time that I read The One. Actually, it was The One With the Power, but books called that person The One. They stated that The One was beaming like a light and that had the power to unlock greatness. Clara was found in a lot of books as The One, Ora The Light and The Key. They called her different names, but spoke of the same person. For diner, I tried to tell about the books which described her powers, but she only said cool, and was far more interested in Dean’s child stories. We then watched The Avengers in Dean’s room. I couldn’t enjoy the movie as they were arguing which one was the best.

“Dude, Iron Man is the boss.”

“Yeah but Thor has an hammer”

“So what Dean? Robot shield!”

“Black widow is the hottest.”

“Pfff. Tom Hiddleston. Hands down.”

They spoke for the entire movie and Clara was close to him. I couldn’t bear it. I went to my room and stayed there. I get that she was hurt, but he didn’t have to steal her. Not cool.

* * *

 

**POV Clara**

Dean and I spent the day practicing shooting. Mainly him making fun of me, of how bad I was. I asked him during breakfast and he agreed. He understood that I needed to learn, and I wouldn’t spend a day with Sam after what happened the day before. It was fun. He told me a lot about his childhood, but mostly stories about young Sam. Then we watched The Avengers and it was awesome to argue. Iron Man’s the best.

“Sam left.”

“Anyway, my lil’ bro has never been great at enjoying Superhero movies”

“Yeah, I guess so. But he likes Harry Potter and to read…” A tear came down my face. Dean hugged me and kissed me on the side of the head, like he did with Charlie more than once on the show..

“Don’t act like that. He’ll come around when he’s ready.”

“Thanks Dean, you’re the best bro ever.”

We continued watching and fell before the end. The first thing I saw in the morning was Sam’s bitchface when he saw Dean and me asleep on top of the same bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up Sammy? Jealous? He just found Clara and Dean asleep together.

**POV Clara**

"Hey, good morning Sam" as I said, trying to diffuse the tension. The bitchface was still on and I didn't know why. What's the matter falling asleep while watching a movie with a buddy? I guess the fact that Dean was a hugger. I pushed him away, and I took a shower. Blue powder dress, a bit like Lydia wore in season 3A of Teen Wolf. I went to eat cereals and Bitchface arrived and sat at the other table. Weird. No conversation, as Dean only arrived in the library as I was leaving. I continued practicing my fire arms ability. I was much better. Like my abilities worked over night and I had hunting experience. I then changed for knives. All correct. That wasn't a surprise. I've got that fantasy in my teenage hood that my future profession would be ninja, so I practiced shuriken throwing and fencing. I didn't do martial arts, I preferred swimming and running. But still, I was awesome at knife throwing. I tried bow and arrows and got them all in. That was a shock. The only time I used a bow was when I was 11 and went to my parents' friends' vegan friends' house. And I was the worst that you could imagine.

I then went to the library to know why that was possible, as I remembered the day before Sam was talking about a book with my description. It wasn't that I didn't care, but rather that I was enjoying kids stories. They didn't talk about them in the TV show. The guys were at the library as well, Dean probably searching for Abaddon, Sam through all the notes concerning me.

"Sam, can I have the book you talked about yesterday?"

"Uh?"

"The book that said I was the one."

"Mmkay"

The hunter passed me the book, but then stopped working on his own as I was sitting in front of him. He was staring at me. Awkward.

"Sammy?"

"What?!" Tense voice. Bad news.

"Why are you acting like I bought the last pair of shoes that you wanted?"

"hein?"

"Like a dick"

"I'm not acting like a dick"

"Yes you are Sammy, and I don't know why."

"Don't call me Sammy"

"I'll call you Sammy as long as you don't tell me what's up?" Dean was looking but didn't get involved.

"You and Dean…"

"Are like bro and sis."

"But yesterday…"

"I wanted some time off from you. And if you're referring to this morning, it's not my fault we fell asleep and Dean's a hugger."

"Hey, I'm not a…"

"Yes Dean, yes you are. But Sam, nothing happened. We fell asleep. I didn't even get to enjoy Hulk punching Thor and throwing Loki, which are, by the way, my favorite parts of that whole movie. I needed that day to get you out of my mind. I understand that you may not share what I felt at that moment, when I kissed you, but don't be a dick because I enjoy my time with Dean. He's like the big bro I never had. I'm going in my room." I then took the book, a paper pad and a pencil and went to my room.

The following days, I was reading about myself. I discovered that when I learn something, my brain takes the night to process the information and make me able to be a good warrior very fast. Actually, the book said that I would be the best warrior and that I would learn everything. I just assumed the brain thing from what happened with the gun and the arrows. They also talked about a bunch of doodles that are useless to anyone except me, for example that gamma. Plus they talked about the 'Bonding', when I could protect someone from being injured. But they weren't specific. At the same time, Sam and Dean were searching for Abaddon. I drew them what I'd remember, but I guess it didn't help much. Then one day, Sam went on a case about people going crazy and Dean was early on the liquor. He then left with the car and I thought it was kinda suspicious. Sammy came back the next day and announced that Abaddon was stealing soul to convert them into demons. That bitch. And Dean was still emotional…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara comes up with a plan to make Dean less grumpy, or shall i say Buttercup?

**POV Sam**

Clara was learning spells from the Men of Letters’ books while Dean and I were searching Abaddon. The day of my return from Illinois, she told me that Dean was on liquor when I was away and that he left one evening. The French Canadian didn’t know where my brother went, but she thought it was odd. So did I. She found a spell that could help locate the Queen of Hell, but it would take practice. When I had to do the grocery, she asked to join me and Dean barely reacted. She used the fact that we would be alone for a moment to start a conversation.

“You see Sam? Something’s wrong with Dean.”

“Yeah. He’s obsessed with Abaddon.”

“It’s the Mark of Cain I think. The first blade might be his demon blood.”

“Hein?”

“Remember when you were a demon blood junky? I think the first blade makes him powerful yet full of emotions. And that he enjoys using it.”

“That’s an interesting thought…”

“Too bad he needs it to kill Abaddon. Because it will end in blood, I’m sure of that.”

“Right”

“If only there was something to get his mind cleared…” We looked at each other. I didn’t know what she was talking about, but a smile was shining through her face, like I _should’ve_ understood. It faded out as Clara realized I had no clue what she was referring to.

“Buttercup needs his angel, Blossom.”

“What?”

“Cas, Sammy, Cas!”

“Don’t call me…”

“Rha not again with that nickname? It’s super cute! Sorry”

“So you were saying Cas..?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Blossom, I know you’re third wheeling since at least that Valentine’s Day with Hunger.”

“Blossom?”

“Yeah, like the Powerpuff Girls. You’re Blossom with your flawless hair, makes Richard Speigh Jr super jealous…” I had no idea who that guy was and the French Canadian noticed. “Sorry, I forgot. The actor who plays Gabe. RIP Gabe. Still not over his death. Amen. So yeah, you’re Blossom, Dean’s buttercup with his attitude, and I’m Bubbles because we’re both blond and seriously, she was the most awesome.”

“Okay…”

“Sorry, I know I’m super geek and all. Anyway, so Dean needs Cas. They shall confess their love and make sweet gay love to each other.”

“Thanks for the mental picture…”

“Sorry, I just cannot not ship them together, they’re just perfect for each other. And their end!verse alter-egos are obviously banging.”

“Clara, stop it!”

“Sorry…”

And then awkward silence for the rest of the ride to the grocery store. We also went to get her a cell phone. It was pink. I didn’t take her for a girly person. I gave her all the useful number. She then asked about a driving license. I knew she had a fake FBI id, but having a driving license sure would be useful. We will need to make her a Kansas citizen. As we returned to the bunker, Ora headed to Dean’s room and texted me _Mission Mojojojo shall begin_. She chose the name, going with that Powerpuff girl crap. I then sent him in his room for whatever reason. I only remember it was very bad and my brother was very suspicious. _Buttercup is coming_

* * *

 

**POV Castiel**

I was searching everywhere to find a way to get to Metatron, asking angels about him. Some followed me for a reason I couldn’t understand. I wasn’t a leader, but I still had followers that helped me with my mission. The trails we discovered were inconclusive for the moment, although my garrison grew. I was about to go find The Key for some enlightenment, but I received a prayer from her instead. _Come fast Cas, Dean needs your help._ I told my followers that I had a friend to help and by the same time I would try to get information from an unused source. I then flew to Dean’s room in the bunker, to find him and the Light in the same room, a question mark on his face and a smile on hers. She then stepped out of the room and drew a line on the floor. The cage, as they say. With her blood, she can create one, for any creature, even angels. Only her can break the line and pass across it. I didn’t understand the purpose of that spell, until she shouted through the door.

“You’ll be free when Destiel becomes canon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Castiel's back! it's not my fault the autors won't let him with Sam and Dean. I miss team free will! Like you should imagine, the Destiel fluff is coming!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara locked Dean and Cas in a room together. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but it's my finals week right now and i am studying right now for my last exam on tuesday. So the chapter 12 should be on tuesday night. Thanks for the waiting and the love! I am very happy that you liked it.

**POV** **Dean**

Oh that son of a bitch. She locked us in my room. As I asked Cas for some help, he told me that nothing could be done, since Clara created a cage, thus imprisoning any species that she likes. Plus the girl said that she wouldn’t open until Destiel was canon. As I remember, it was about the couple composed of Cas and myself. Great. Exactly what I was waiting for: embarrassment. There was no way Cas would share my feelings, that I had long discovered, yet denied at first. Since the reality that Zachariah sent me back in 2009, I knew that I wouldn’t like to lose Cas.

Tho at first it was brotherly, I understood during his betrayal for Crowley that it touched me very deeply and I began questioning my feelings towards him. It killed me that my best buddy chose a demon over me. Then he broke Sam, which was very mean. Then he became God and lost his humanity, which was genuinely very sweet. Then I lost him. It was the toughest time of my life, more than I wanted to admit myself at the time. Then he came back and saved Sam. Then he woke up and went all crazy, which was worse than not having him around. He was back but not back at the same time. Looking at him killed. Then purgatory. He left me. Twice. And I thought I’d never see him again. But during that year, I understood the depth of my feelings and accepted it, because I thought that after getting out of there, I could tell him the truth and see how it would go between us. But that didn’t happen. Then he came back, and looked like nothing happened back there. Plus he was all brainwashed by Naomi and in that crypt, he abandoned me. He didn’t have faith in me. Then I realised that the feelings weren’t mutual. How could it be mutual? He left me. Again. He didn’t have faith in me. Then, he did the trials and shit went down and he became human. We found him, and that reaper bitch killed him. Why was the world such against me? It was horrible. The worst feeling ever, just like when Sammy died in my arms so many years ago. Losing someone you love always feel the same in the end. But Gadreel bring Cas back and it was awesome for the little time we had together. Then I had to kick him out. His eyes as I said that he had to leave… Gosh it was so painful. Then I visited him at Gas ‘n Sip and seemed so unhappy to see me, thinking that _I_ didn’t wanted him in the bunker. Which was false. Then me and Sam joined him in the angel case, and we drank all together. It was fun, but Cas took a grace and became an angel again. Then we saved Sammy from Gadreel, with Crowley. Then he answered Clara’s called and fled afterward. And now, he’s here. With me. And we are locked alone in my room.

“Dean, what does Clara mean by ‘until Destiel is canon’?”

“I don’t know Cas…” I said, looking straight through his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. And then I thought _What the hell?_ I wasn’t going to leave here anyway, so I took his face with my hands and kissed him. I pulled out and said “This. She meant this.” I looked down my knees and then, the most wonderful thing happened. Cas turned my head and kissed me back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wondered if all the "Then" are on purpose, they were. I thought it added to the heaviness of Dean's thoughts on Cas. Anyway, have a great reading!!! Chapter 11 will be posted in a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Cas thinking of that kiss?

**POV** **Castiel**

I asked Dean what Clara meant by Destiel being canon, because I didn’t understand the meaning of those words. At first, he said he didn’t know, but he then kissed me and said that it was what the girl meant. I really didn’t expect that. I’ve always thought that Dean didn’t love me in that way. I didn’t think Dean loved men in that way. Even though I am an angel, thus making me genderless, my vessel was still a man, so I would assume that Dean wouldn’t like me in that way. He seemed the majority of the time angry at me for any reason possible. But it might’ve been in the same way as I was angry at him when he made me leave the bunker. Human emotions are very strange. Even if I’ve experienced humanity, I was still unsure of all the feelings that passed through me during that time.

But I knew that Dean was very important to me since the Halloween of 2008. When Samhain’s seal was broken. I wouldn’t have talked about my doubts if I didn’t trust him. And the angels brought me back to heaven as I was trusting Dean over my brothers and sisters. But in the end, I chose him over them. And I’ve never regret my choice. Except for that moment when I lost faith in him as I thought he might say yes to Michael, which meant that I would die because I betrayed the other angels. But he didn’t say yes and we won in the end. I should’ve talk to Dean instead of Crowley, and shouldn’t have tried to be God, because it made a rift between us that was never really repaired. I betrayed him, left him in purgatory and didn’t trust him with the angel tablet. There was no way he could forgive me for all my mistakes. Maybe if I’d stayed in the bunker, we could’ve talked trough, but I had to leave. And everything else happened.

And now he kissed me. The feeling of his lips on mine. Very soft. I felt something through my body. Like when I kissed April, but much stronger. He then pulled away and said that it was what Clara meant. The sensation, I wanted it more. I felt empty without it. So I turned his head and kissed him. Slowly at first, but faster as we continued. I was eager for more of him. He accepted my tentative tongue in his mouth and they danced together like they always belonged together. The kiss was passionate and neither of us wanted to stop it. My hands under his t-shirt, I wanted to touch the body I once rebuilt. His hands in my hair were more and more pulling as mine ran through his abs and torso. I broke our kiss to remove Dean’s shirt, but my hunter was so pleading. “Dean, your shirts.” He then removed his plaid layer and I noticed something on his harm that wasn’t there before. The Mark of Cain.

“Dammit Dean!” I said as I pulled myself away from him. He tried to bring me back close to him, but it was too late. I’ve seen the mark.

“Stop it Dean.”

“Cas…”

“I said stop it! Why do you have that atrocity on you?”

“To kill Abaddon.”

“DEAN!” He understood the gravity of the situation and looked down.

“I’m sorry Cas. The only way to kill Abaddon is with the first blade and the only way to make it work is to have the Mark of Cain. I’m so sorry.” He started crying and I hugged him. We spent what felt like an eternity like that, him in my arms, his hands on mine, his head on my shoulder. At some point, I realised that he fell asleep, and even tho Clara removed the cage a long time ago and was able to flee, I didn’t want to go. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in chapter 10, i'm in exam, so i will post chapter 12 on tuesday the earliest. I hope you enjoyed. And yes, i think that Castiel has the superpower to make Cain!Dean cry. And sorry if you thought that this chapter would be the lemon for Destiel, i just thought that the MoC would be a cockblock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is all happy to speak to Sam after making Destiel canon, but she's acting weird again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, i just want to say that it's a rather personal chapter, and it might sound weird, but i feel confident about it. I thought longly before publishing it, so i just want you to take it into account. As i said earlier, Clara is a representation of myself in the fanfic, so what she'll express is true. I just wanted that to be clear, because i do care about the reader. I mean, i wish people like what i write, but i also have to be true to myself and write what i feel good. And since it's personnal stuff, hating posts will be taken personnally. (As opposed with critical reviews that i don't take personnally).
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

**POV Clara**

I’ve locked up my OTP together in a room, with a spell that I found about my abilities. It was saying that I could lock supernatural things up, so Cas couldn’t use his mojo to free them. I was listening to what they were saying, then Dean said, after a silence, that “this was what I meant.” I figured out it was a kiss, especially after the little smooch that was heard afterward. I broke the spell at that moment and came back in the library where Sam was and high fived him. Well, he did after the sass look I gave him when he refused my “HIGH FIVE!” shout. One shall not refuse a high five.

“I am awesome.”

“Are you trying to steal my brother’s lines?”

“It’s hard not to. He has a bigger repertoire than you. Though I am very fond of ‘I lost my shoe’.”

“What?”

“Bad Day at Black Rock? First encounter with Bela? This episode was awesome.”

“Less for me. I almost died, several times.”

“Well, not so long ago, you were a fictional character for me. And seeing you falling in the Big Gerson’s parking was hilarious.”

He face was down. He looked somehow upset by my words. I didn’t like that. At all.

“Oh come on Blossom. Don’t make that face!”

“Don’t call me…”

“Oh come on! I can’t call you nicknames, that’s just it. You are acting like that other day after I kissed you. What’s up with you Sam? I thought we were past this! I thought we were becoming friends! I thought…”

The hunter stood up, grabbed me by the shoulder, leaned towards me and kissed me. Whoa. I wasn’t expecting that. I took myself out and said “I thought we were friends”

“Clara?”

“You cut my sentence. I was saying ‘I thought we were friends’. It’s rude to cut people while they’re talking!”

“Geez. Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Acting weird.”

“I’m not acting weird…”

“Kissing me while I try to comfort you. Getting close to my brother, so I think you are now interested in him. Avoiding me. Talking about gay sex. Suggesting I’m a tv show character. Insult me after I kissed you. Why do you keep doing that?”

“Because I like you!”

“I know that. You kissed me!”

“Because I never had a boyfriend. I said it. You’re happy now?”

“What?”

“I never had a boyfriend. I’ve never kissed before… or had sex… So I see you, all handsome and nice and sweet. I don’t know how to react! No guys were ever interested in me, because I’m a huge dork. And I assume myself. I don’t hide it. But it attracts no guys. And I have friends that are boys, but they don’t see me that way. And sure they’re cute, but I know I have no chance so I don’t try and keep being geek. Socially Awkward should be my middle name, because it sums up my personality. But the way you were nice to me after my breakdown, I just panicked and kissed you. And the rest of the time, I was being myself, which is weird.”

“I… did not know that. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“Thanks. It’s something I’m not shouting everywhere. It’s kinda personal, you know? Especially that most people are not virgins, or they don’t talk about it. But my close friends know it. And it’s certainly not something I would announce loudly to the Winchesters. Especially Dean, after how he mocked that girl in Jus In Bello.”

“I understand.”

“No you don’t. You met Jessica in your first year of college I think. She was really pretty and was still with her until you came back from Jericho. And you were certainly going to propose to her. That means you had experience prior your arrival at Stanford. There’s no way you understand.”

“No, you’re right. I don’t have the same life as yours but what I do know is what I feel about you. I don’t want to lose you in any way possible and I want your happiness and your smile when Dean talks about our childhood. Because I didn’t talk about it. It’s honestly creepy that you know about our lives and I still want the books burned, but you understand us and we don’t have to tell you why our life is so weird. I like how you dress for yourself and that you don’t hide your personality from us. And I like the smell of your shampoo. And I’d like to kiss you more. If you want to.”

“I want to.” I was expecting a romantic French kiss. With tongue and all like in movies. But Sam carried me to his room, laid me on his bed and came next to me and hugged me. We were spooning, and I was the little spoon. He whispered to me “I want to sleep next to you for now on.” A smile on my face as the sandman is casting his spell on me.

The next morning, I realized it wasn’t a dream when I felt the strong arms still on my stomach. Dean and Cas were in the kitchen when Sam and I arrived hand in hand. Dean then said “I told you he would come around”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's some heavy stuff. I know it might sounded weird, but i thought it felt right to talk about Clara's virginity RIGHT NOW and to make Sam/Clara a couple RIGHT NOW. Thanks for the reading and I hope you'll continue!


End file.
